The present invention relates to an air conditioner system for a vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to improve performance of an air conditioner system.
An object of the present invention is to improve a control strategy of an air conditioner system such that a driver's occupying area and a front passenger's occupying area of an occupant compartment of a vehicle are conditioned separately.